


We Happy Few

by emilyrugburn



Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, and maybe a little sexy, will probably get fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrugburn/pseuds/emilyrugburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another college AU (because who doesn't love those?) told in a series of random, mostly unrelated drabbles. I've had an itch to write HBO War fic for a while, so I figured why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nixon was a sneaky bastard when he was drunk.

He'd gotten you right where he wanted you. "Never thought I'd see you here," he said, taking a pull from the cup you knew was filled with whiskey.

"Never thought I'd actually come down," you replied. "Renee dragged me here."

Lewis hummed in understanding. "Is the sixth floor everything you'd imagined?"

"It's worse," you sighed, glancing down at your own drink. "I honestly have no idea how Speirs hasn't gotten you all on probation for this shit. He wouldn't be too happy to see Babe's puke all over the floor, or to see the window Luz smashed trying to play Kan Jam."

"We have our ways," Nix grinned, leaning against the door that led to a stairwell. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt ‘im.”

You snorted rather inelegantly in response. "This is exactly why I'm glad we don't have coed floors." Hanks Hall was one of the only dorms on campus that still enforced the pretty old-fashioned rule.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Lewis chuckled. “Y’know, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Jesus Christ.” You turned to go back towards the boys’ dorms. “I could push you down those stairs right now, I swear.”

“But you wouldn’t,” he smirked. “You like me too much.”

“Keep thinking that, Nixon,” you scoffed. “Whatever makes you feel better about your cocky self.”

“You think you’ve got me pegged, don’t you?” Lewis asked. He leaned in closer to you; his dark eyes were glassy, and you could almost taste the whiskey he’d drank yourself. 

Before you could answer, he closed the space between you with a kiss; the bastard had you cornered yet again. Nixon was sloppy when he was drunk, but he knew exactly what he was doing when he pressed his lips to your neck - which caused you to make a sound that could only be described as a moan.

“See? `M full of surprises,” he said with a crooked, boozy smirk that made your heart jump. Goddamn him.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledge is a virgin; awkwardness ensues.

“Have you ever...?” Her eyes flickered away from Sledge when she asked, like she was embarrassed. They were sitting on her tiny dorm room bed, their knees touching and nary an inch between them.

She smiled the tiniest of smirks when he said “No,” and he tried to hide the flush that had risen to his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, leaning in closer to him and brushing some stray hairs off his forehead.

“Are you sure?” Eugene’s insides fluttered, and all he could think to do was kiss her. Of course they’d kissed before, but this was...different. She was hesitant for a moment, but then placed a hand on Sledge’s neck, deepening the kiss.

He sighed into her mouth, tangling his pale, slim fingers in her hair. His teeth accidentally scraped against hers; Sledge felt like an idiot. “Shit,” he mumbled.

“You’re fine, Gene,” she assured him with a chuckle. She leaned back onto the small bed and he followed, his heart beating so hard he thought it’d burst out his chest. 

They were both nervous; his hands trembled when he tried to unhook her bra (but God, did it feel good to touch her), and she got Eugene’s shirt stuck trying to take it off him (he promised her it was alright).

The two barely fit on the cot, but they didn’t seem to care. It was a blur of gasps and giggles and hands and hushed apologies and sweat and swear words and kisses that made Sledge dizzy.

She was curled up against Eugene’s chest, still skin to skin with him. “Sid’s probably freaking out wondering where you are right now,” she said. He could think about that later.

-

“What the hell are you so damn giddy about?” his best friend asked when he got back to his dorm. “Where’ve you been?”

Sledge smiled sheepishly. “Nowhere, Sid...” He ran a hand through his uncharacteristically messy hair.

It didn’t take long to dawn on him. “Well goddamn, you big greaser,” Sidney grinned. “Looks like Hoosier owes me twenty bucks. Thought you’d never step up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too terrible, I'm just a sucker for cute baby-faced gingers. Comments and/or kudos (on both "chapters") would be awesome!


	3. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leckie remembered lots of things. It was the writer in him.

He didn’t like to admit it, but Leckie paid close attention when he talked to her. He couldn’t help but notice how her face gave away everything she felt, try as she might to hide it. Or the way her eyes crinkled a little bit when she smiled, how she had to wipe her eyes every time she laughed. It was the writer in him, he guessed.

It wasn’t just the physical things he noticed. Their conversations over ridiculously-priced dining hall meals or on a couch in Hanks Hall’s lounge weren’t really ever hours-long heart-to-hearts, but Bob found himself picking up on little, insignificant details anyway.

“You know like, everything about her,” Chuckler mused. “Either you’re plotting to kill her, or you’ve got it bad for her.”

“Oh please,” Leckie scoffed. “If I were planning a murder, it’s not like I’d tell you of all people.”

-

They’d talked about books quite a bit, since they were something she and Bob both loved. That was how he justified his trip to the library on campus; it’s not like he’d stalked her to find out (even if Chuckler liked to think so, the fucker). Still, he felt just a little embarrassed about it.

Leckie had already set up camp in the lounge to study when she found him, rummaging through his backpack for a notebook he was sure he’d brought.

“You okay?” she asked, sitting down next to him.

“I think I left something upstairs...” he replied. “Dammit.”

“Do you want me to-“ She paused, and he turned to see her eyes were wide. “Holy shit, no way!” She took the tattered, well-worn book out of Bob’s bag. “I’ve read this at least five times, maybe more...but I think I’ve told you that already, haven’t I?”

Leckie couldn’t keep a grin from spreading across his face. “Yeah, you did tell me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF, FLUFF EVERYWHERE. This is so fluffy I got cavities while writing it. Comments and kudos (on all three parts) would be cool.


End file.
